1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electric vehicle cell, and more particularly, relates to a cell for use in an electric vehicle having internal safeguards such as automatic internal cell disengagement and re-engagement and internal cell pressure relief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art cell devices have included tabs from the electrodes leading to and welded to the positive and negative end plates. When a cell would experience dramatic operating conditions such as overheating, overcurrent and other abnormal operating conditions, the internal connections would often be displaced to the point of rendering the battery inoperative during these abnormal excursions due to internal member breakage and the inability to accommodate internal movement of components. Clearly what is needed is a cell which is forgiving of the design flaws of prior art cells and which can accommodate such internal movement and fluctuations without rendering the cell totally useless.
The present invention provides such a cell having internal pressure relief and automatic cell disabling and re-enabling capabilities.